


Tequila Only Tells the Truth

by NeutronStarChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In Vino Veritas, Mutual Pining, Tequila, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: Inuyasha couldn’t get any grumpier: here he was, carrying a too-drunk-to-walk Kagome back from the baron his human night.Because Miroku had texted him to take her home. But as he carried his tequila-wired crush, Kagome started telling him things, things she thought she was tellingMiroku.Things, Inuyasha realized, that would change their relationship forever in a way he had only dreamed of. Perhaps, his human night would not be so terrible after all!Happy birthday to the absolute dearhnnwnchstr!With art commission bywolfcry77
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 59
Kudos: 129
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	1. The Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr/gifts).



> Betaed by [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha)

[ ](https://wolfcry77.tumblr.com/post/641052649928671232/tequila-only-tells-the-truth-chapter-1)

Artwork commission by [wolfcry77](https://wolfcry77.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Mother- _fucking_ Miroku. Of _course_ that asshole let the “let’s let loose tonight and just relax!” get out of hand. Inuyasha _said_ he couldn’t go out that night. That he was gonna stay home and sulk and wait out the night of the new moon in the comfort of his home. He _hated_ being human. So fucking much. Because it left him feeling like he had the flu. His normally spry muscles were sluggish. His eyesight and nose dulled entirely, and he felt like he was listening to the world through a layer of cotton. But did fucking _Miroku_ think of that when he texted Inuyasha?

No. No he did not.

That was why Inuyasha was lugging a can’t-even-walk-her-damn-self-home Kagome, who was giggling and hiccupping as if she drank an entire distillery's worth of booze. Because Inuyasha’s fucking friend apparently wanted to find the most efficient way to torture him. Force him into close proximity with the woman he dreamed about, who would _never_ feel the same way… _on his human night_.

“Mirokuuuuuuuuu….” the muffled voice of the droopy girl on his back caused Inuyasha to tense, “I drank too muchhhhhhh…”

“That ya did,” Inuyasha grumbled, “and it’s not Mir—”

“Why didn’t Inuyasha come outtttt….” Kagome’s slur stopped Inuyasha’s words in his mouth. Why the hell was she so worried about his not coming out to see them?

And was she really so drunk she didn’t know the difference between human-him and Miroku? He had a couple inches on his smooth-talking friend, and he had at _least_ a foot more hair. But Kagome really only ever saw him in his “normal” form: _dog ears_ and all. Half-demons didn’t get girlfriends, especially ones as smart and beautiful as Kagome Higurashi. But at _least_ he got to be her friend.

“He— _uh—_ was under the weather.” Inuyasha was going to go to hell for this, but… this was not an opportunity that came up very often.

“I should bring him some soupppp…” Kagome mumbled, readjusting herself on Inuyasha’s back. “He was so grumpy today I just… wanted to try to cheer him up…”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate knowin’ that,” Inuyasha rasped, then cleared his throat. “But right now, I’m more worried about _you_. How much did you have to drink?!”

“Tequila!” Kagome lifted one of her arms off of Inuyasha’s shoulder and pumped the air, causing Inuyasha to nearly trip trying to keep Kagome from sliding off of his back.

“Jesus woman, hold on!” Inuyasha growled.

“You sound like him,” Kagome sighed. “But _he_ wouldn’t be carrying me home because _he_ doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

This time Inuyasha really _did_ trip, catching his balance only because of a well-placed fence.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes from bugging out of his face, and even with his human ears he could hear Kagome start whimpering.

 _What the ever living fuck was going on_?!

“You knowwwwwww…” Kagome whined, but the tremble to her voice told Inuyasha that this was just the beginning. “I just… why does he run away from me? I—I try _so so hard_ to hide how I feel so he won’t feel bad for not liking me back… but he just… _avoids me_.”

Fuck.  
_Fuck.  
**Fuck.**_

Inuyasha didn’t say anything. What the fuck could he say?

That her scent drove him crazy? And all he wanted to do was nuzzle his nose into her neck and take a big whiff of her? That he thought about her all the fucking time, about how her sparkling brown eyes could make even his shittiest day better just by looking in his direction? That he wanted to kiss her and go on dates with her and make her do that magical little giggle that turned his insides to goo? That touching her set his nerves on fire so bright it burned his soul? That he wanted to be with her every fucking day of his life now?

He’d settled to be her friend. Happy to at least be in her life.

“I _know_ you always told me to have faith, to wait… that he’s not a _people_ person,” Kagome cried, the sniffles now so pronounced he had no doubt she was crying into his hair. “But he can’t even look me _in the eye_ , Mirokuuuuu.”

“Maybe… _maybe_ that’s because he likes you back,” Inuyasha said; if he’d had his dog-ears they would have been drooping, but his heart was beating out of his chest.

Kagome Higurashi _liked him_.

“No _way_. He thinks I’m a weirdooooo…” Kagome sobbed. “He only hangs out with me because he hangs out with _youuuuu_.”

Mother- _fucking_ -Miroku.  
Did he have any clue that he was depositing the world’s most adorable filter-less drunk into Inuyasha’s arms? Had Miroku been aware all this time that Kagome had feelings for _him_? And that tequila loosened her lips?

Inuyasha wanted to _kiss_ Miroku.  
Well, no. That was wrong.  
Inuyasha wanted to kiss _Kagome_. But he at least could buy Miroku a drink.

“I can _assure_ you that Inuyasha wants to hang out with _you_ and only hangs out with Mi— _me_ because he hopes you’ll be there too,” Inuyasha said— _holy shit pretending to be Miroku was great_. “And that… you may be a weirdo, but you’re the exact type of weirdo that Inuyasha _likes_.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Kagome slurred. “I _know_ who Inuyasha likes. He still likes _Kikyo._ ”

Inuyasha shook his head. His freshman year of college, he made friends with a classmate of his with pin-straight black hair and the willowy build of a supermodel. He could see the appeal; Kikyo after all was extremely attractive (if she’d propositioned him, he wouldn’t have said no, _sue him okay?_ ). And… extremely _gay_. Honestly, Kikyo looked _damn good_ with that wind demoness she’d met their sophomore year.

“Aw darlin’, I can _guarantee_ that he’s only had eyes for you since he met ya,” Inuyasha smirked. Kagome probably wouldn’t remember him saying it, but _goddamn_ did it feel good to say it out loud finally.

“Bullshit. Then why hasn’t he ever _asked_! I drop _so many hintssssss_ …” Kagome whined. 

How the _fuck_ had he missed this? _Hints_? When?

“He’s a dumbass. He probably missed ‘em,” Inuyasha answered; ‘ _probably missed them’_ was the understatement of the year.

“So you really think he likes me? _Really_?!” Kagome squealed. Fuck, she was adorable.

“He’s gonna be askin’ you out the moment you’re sober, darlin’.”

“ _Shit_. Miroku are you gonna tell him?!” Kagome gasped.

“He already knows.” Inuyasha resisted the urge to cackle. “He knows and he’s excited as fuck that you like him the way he likes you.”

“You… _promise_?” Kagome’s voice got low, but he could hear it: _hope_.

“I _promise_ ,” Inuyasha answered. “Now _you_. I can’t take ya on the train like this and I ain’t puttin’ you in the back of an Uber. So whaddya say to stayin’ the night at Inuyasha’s flat? He lives near here and would be _happy_ to take you in for the night.”

“No!” Kagome’s squeal was back. “He’s gonna think I am the _worst_ and will _hate meeee_ if he sees me like this!” Then her voice got quiet again. “And then he won’t ask me out…”

“Oh darlin’, he’s gonna be over the _moon_ to get to take care of ya tonight.” Apparently unfettered honesty was an Inuyasha-as-Miroku trait, and he wasn’t sure that honesty had ever felt so good. “He… he likes the idea of protectin’ you.”

“He won’t be… angry?” Kagome whimpered. “At me?” Then, she lowered her voice farther: “Even if I puke on his carpet?”

At this, Inuyasha couldn’t stifle the laugh that broke from him. Fucking hell, he was going to have to buy Miroku’s drinks for _an entire night_ for this one.

“Tonight, Inuyasha will help put you to bed— _alone_. And he’ll get you some water and some painkillers. Then, he’ll watch over you during the night because he can never sleep on the night of the new moon.” Inuyasha played the whole thing in his head as he said it. “Then in the morning, he’ll cook you fried potatoes and maybe some eggs—stuff that is easy on the stomach. And he’ll ask you out. Because he’s been wanting to since he met ya.”

“Think maybe he’ll… _kiss me_?” Kagome giggled. It was like the song windchimes made when a warm breeze hit them, but Inuyasha could hear that her drunk energy was waning, giving way to exhaustion. He wondered if she’d be asleep before she realized he wasn’t actually Miroku.

“Inuyasha will kiss ya as much as you want,” Inuyasha answered, now letting his mind wander to his lips on Kagome’s. His tongue dancing with hers. His hands on her body…

Shit.

No, those thoughts were for a different time. They were for a Kagome who was sober and didn’t confess all her secrets to ‘Miroku’. They were for a him who was not miserably human, but instead proudly half-demon.

“Okay. Because you promised,” Kagome sighed, and he felt her melt further into his back. “If Inuyasha _really_ won’t be angry.”

“He can’t be angry with you,” Inuyasha whispered. “Not now, not ever.”

He waited for Kagome’s reply, but it seemed that her drunken declarations had exhausted her energy, and he felt her snuggle into his hair and go limp, falling asleep as he tightened his grip; he would never let go.

He walked the rest of the way to his apartment in silence, making sure he didn’t jar Kagome too hard and wake her. He wished that he had his half-demon senses, so he would be able to feel her pulse and get a beat on her breathing, but he was satisfied that she was okay. Even if she _did_ mix him up with Miroku.

And it wasn’t like she’d ever seen him as a human before…

“Alright Kagome, we’re here. Inuyasha is gonna take care of you now,” Inuyasha whispered, fumbling with his key and opening the door to his one-bedroom apartment.

“Thanks Miroku…” Kagome sighed. “And please don’t tell Inuyasha what I told you.”

“Inuyasha… will only know the stuff you told him directly,” Inuyasha stuttered. “Now… let’s get you to bed and let’s get you some water.”

“You _can_ tell Inuyasha he could crawl into bed _with me_ ,” Kagome purred as Inuyasha carried her into the bedroom and plopped her onto his bed.

Holding Kagome close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair, _especially_ on his human night, sounded so tempting he had to bite his lip. And after wanting to be with her for _years_ , finding out _she wanted him too_ , he wanted _everything_ to start _as soon as possible_.

But Kagome was still drunk enough that she thought she was talking to ‘Miroku.’

“Not tonight darlin.’” _Fuck,_ it was hard to say no. “I am gonna go and uh… _Inuyasha_ will be back with some water and stuff.” Inuyasha started to head out, then doubled back to his drawer, pulling out a set of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. “Here, throw these on. Inuyasha will be back.”

“Kay,” Kagome sighed, passively accepting the pajamas, her eyes fluttering. “Goodnight, Miroku.”

“Goodnight, _Kagome_ ,” Inuyasha sighed, and scurried out of his bedroom for some water and some painkillers.

When Inuyasha returned to the room, Kagome’s clothes were on the floor and she was in his t-shirt and pajama pants, and had wriggled herself underneath the covers. Inuyasha wanted to ask her how the hell she’d changed so quickly, but thought better of it. Her eyes were closed, and she was already at the edge of sleep. The best he could do was put the water and painkillers on the nightside table.

Just before he left to camp out on his couch, he bent down and pressed a kiss to Kagome’s forehead.

“You have no idea how happy you made me,” Inuyasha whispered, then he left his bedroom and the drunk-sleeping Kagome for the night.


	2. The Hangover

Kagome was dying.  
That was clearly what was happening. Because every stimulus was like a scream and a scold at her for her _irresponsibility_ the previous night.

That first tequila shot she and Sango took? Excellent idea.  
The second one? Also still a good idea.  
The third… fourth… _fifth…_ (oh god.)  
Yup, that was where she went wrong.

But she needed to _celebrate_! It had taken an all-nighter to finish the stupid term paper on “Dracula as a backlash commentary on the women’s suffrage movement,” but it was finally done. Sango had jumped at the chance to let loose, and Miroku had jumped at the chance to… _jump_ Sango, but… Inuyasha had not come out. Inuyasha hadn’t wanted to celebrate with her.

_Right._  
That was the reason that tequila three, four and five had seemed like a good idea.

Kagome groaned and pushed her face into her pillow, not wanting to interact with the outside world just yet. She wanted to snuggle into the blankets and to…

_Wait._

Kagome’s eyes shot open and she darted up.  
She wasn’t in her pajamas.  
This wasn’t her bed.  
  
Kagome cinched her eyes back shut.  
What the hell had happened after the drinks?  
Did she meet someone and go home with them?  
She… she thought she remembered Miroku taking her home, but… this wasn’t Miroku’s place.

_Inuyasha_.

Miroku had brought her drunk ass to Inuyasha’s.  
Kagome wanted to crawl into the tiniest hole she could find and pretend that the last 12 hours hadn’t happened. Did she _really_ tuck herself into Inuyasha’s bed and apparently _change into his pajamas_?

“You should probably drink that and take those.” A soft rasp from the door startled Kagome out of her skin.

“I—Inuyasha?” Kagome was going to throw up, and not just because of the hangover.

“Hold that in just a sec, darlin’.” Inuyasha jogged to the corner of the room and grabbed the trash can. Before the retch could make it up, he was to her, holding her hair with one clawed hand and balancing the trash can with the other just below her. “Okay. Ready for ya.”

If Kagome didn’t already feel like she was dying of a hangover, _this moment_ , throwing up on command with the half-demon she was completely in love with holding back her hair, she would have died of humiliation. And as the bile and the remnants of last night’s tequila mistakes liberated themselves from her body, Kagome felt the squeeze of tears coming at the same time. And before she knew it, she was done puking, but the crying had only just begun.

“I’m so sorry,” Kagome sobbed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

She didn’t care that she was barely able to form the words over her tears. Because she’d officially done it. Whatever glimmer of hope she sometimes got because of the way Inuyasha looked at her when he wasn’t avoiding eye contact was gone. _No one_ would be able to watch her like this (and oh god, through whatever-the-hell sort of bargain Miroku had made that night to let her stay with Inuyasha…) and still have any desire to _date her_.

Then Inuyasha’s arms came around her, his hands gently massaging between her shoulders.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about,” Inuyasha whispered, but even through her tears she could see the grimace on his face. “And… sounds like the worst of it is done, so… I’ll be right back.”

Inuyasha and the bin disappeared from the room quickly while Kagome collected herself. Everything was topsy turvy. She was in his bed, throwing up her hangover, and thus infusing his _entire house_ with the stink of her. She didn’t want to _think_ about what that was doing to his half-demon senses.

Kagome had realized she wanted to know more about Inuyasha from the very first moment that she saw him. How often did a man with smoldering amber eyes, pearlescent silver hair, _fangs_ , and triangular ears covered in soft downy fur come around? It also helped that even beyond those things that signaled he was a half-demon—those things that made him _special_ —he was a god amongst mortals; tall enough to tower over her (she _loved that_ ), and sculpted from marble. His face had a boyish charm to it, even as his eyes spoke to an old (and lonely) soul.

And maybe Kagome should have said something about her feelings a long time ago. But she still remembered the casual ease with which Inuyasha talked to Kikyo, who was a taller, thinner, prettier version of Kagome. It was enough that Kagome _knew_ she never had a chance, because of _course_ Inuyasha would prefer a woman like that.

But she was happy for their friendship. Because when he was not in a sour mood, he was thoughtful and interesting. He was obsessed with Kurosawa films and Japanese history, _especially_ Japanese folklore. And he was the friend who willingly weebed out with her over the newest anime, sometimes even sharing her couch with her late at night to watch the newest release. And she loved when Inuyasha came out with their group of their friends, because it meant there was someone there to roll his eyes with her when Miroku tried _yet again_ to get Sango to go out with him.

But… _she_ _wanted Inuyasha so badly it hurt her soul_.

She wanted to know what it felt like to be folded into his arms, and what his ears felt like. She wanted to taste his lips and explore his fangs. She… _she wanted to be pressed underneath him as he moaned her name_.

“Back.” Inuyasha’s eyes glowed in the dark of his bedroom. “I hope you drank some of that water and took those pills.” Kagome did what she was told. “You think you could stomach some eggs and potatoes?”

“What?” Kagome was still trying to process what was going on. _Why_ was Inuyasha being so tender? _Why_ was the scowl she thought would paint his face instead a gentle smile? Why had he closed the distance between them again, and was back by her side, his hands back on her shoulders rubbing them.

“You had a _lot_ of fun last night,” Inuyasha chuckled, “and I promised ya a few things.”

“I don’t know wh—” Kagome’s words stopped in their tracks. “Wait.”

“Half-demons have… a _night,_ ” Inuyasha started, “where our yōki recedes and we… change.” Inuyasha then feathered his clawed hand against Kagome’s jaw, his eyes now gazing into hers. “Last night was _my night_. So, I was a human. _That’s_ why I didn’t come out with you.”

Kagome closed her eyes. She’d been _so sure_ that Inuyasha was avoiding _her_.

“When I transform, my eyes turn darker and my hair turns black,” Inuyasha continued. “So, to a drunk person, I look a lot like… _someone else_.”

_No._  
An image flashed through Kagome’s mind.  
A scowl. And black hair.  
 _Long_ black hair.  
Miroku’s hair was black hair, but it was not _long_ black hair.

“I—I think I’m gonna be sick.” Kagome had _just_ gotten the painkillers and glass of water down, but another wave of humiliation-induced nausea was coming.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha leaned closer into Kagome’s eyes. “Last night was probably the best human night I’ve _ever_ had.” Soon he was so close that all Kagome could see were his eyes, which were full of… _longing_. “Because I got to rescue you. Take care of you. Find out…” Inuyasha stuttered to a stop, but his brows then knitted and he inhaled, “Find out that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”

“It was… I was talking to… _you_.” Kagome swallowed down the second wave, and concentrated on Inuyasha’s eyes to ground herself.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha whispered, “you were sayin’ all that to me.” Then, his ears shot forward and his lips curled into a smile. “And _thank fuck_ you did. Because my dumb ass had _no idea_ that I wasn’t the only one feelin’ these things.”

“You—you don’t hate me for getting drunk and puking and taking your bed and acting like an idiot?” Kagome vomited the _words_ , which was a _lot better_ than the other type of vomiting she had done.

“Keh. Just made me like you more,” Inuyasha chuckled. “How many guys get to rescue their girl from themselves?”

“Your _girl?_ ” Kagome could feel the humiliation start to lift, being replaced by _hope._ Could this actually be happening? _Finally_?

“Well uh…” Inuyasha looked away, a rose tint splashing across the bridge of his nose. “Yeah… I mean. If you… if you want…”

“Yes,” Kagome giggled, “I want to.”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Inuyasha exclaimed; unfortunately at a volume that reminded Kagome _why_ she was in Inuyasha’s bed. She tried to stifle the groan that came as the sensation of getting hit like her head was a gong came over her. Inuyasha winced at her pain and lowered his voice. “Shit. Sorry.”

“Remind me _never to drink that much again,_ ” Kagome groaned. “One time was enough.”

“That it was,” Inuyasha agreed, then without warning, pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, _girlfriend_. Go brush your teeth. I’m gonna make you some eggs and potatoes. We got a whole lot of time to talk about all the stupid and adorable things you said last night, but first, gotta take care of ya. It’s a boyfriend’s job after all.”

Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome pulled Inuyasha’s face to hers, and she pressed her lips to his. At first, Inuyasha choked, but then he leaned back into her and he deepened the kiss. But before she could open her mouth to explore his with her tongue, she felt his hand come onto her chest, applying just enough pressure to push them apart.

“W-what’s wrong?” Kagome whimpered, trying not to hyperventilate.  
Had she read the situation wrong?  
He _had_ said they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, so… why didn’t he want to kiss her?

“I didn’t think it was _possible_ for you to taste bad Kagome, but…” Inuyasha apologized, “c-can I get a raincheck after you brush your teeth?”

Oh.  
Oh _no_.  
Kagome had just kissed Inuyasha with post-puke hangover breath.

“Fuck.” Kagome tried to hide under Inuyasha’s covers, but his hand immediately caught her.

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered and hungover,” Inuyasha laughed. “And trust me. We’re gonna get a _lot_ of practice with that real soon.” Then, Inuyasha pressed a kiss to Kagome’s nose. “ _After_ you no longer taste like tequila.”


End file.
